


Love is

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: My first, please be easy and emjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Franky Doyle waited behind the bars of her cell.  
She was waiting for psychologist Dr Bridget Westfall to pass by. Bridget is the highlight of her day. Her reason to keep breathing.  
Every noise made her peer out her cell in hope.  
Finally she saw the beautiful Dr Westfall and felt her spirits rise. Her heart soared up above the skies in hope.  
Her eyes begged. Her hands gripped each bar hard.  
Dr. Westfall smiled at her.  
Franky felt her heart flutter, a free butterfly. She smiled back.  
Dr Westfall noticed sadness in Franky smile.  
She doubled back, a sincere look in her eyes.  
'Are you okay?, Franky?', she ask.

Franky swallowed a lump in her throat, she could only nod yet not speak, as fears she would cry.  
Crying is sign weakness in prison. She must fight it.  
Bridget Westfall gave her a look, one that understands.  
'Franky, let's meet in my office at 2pm okay?'

Franky Doyle breathed out deep and felt a calm take over her. She nodded, her eyes so very thankful.

Franky could not take her eyes off the blonde woman. She swore she saw her glance back and smile.  
A smile that reassured.  
Franky watched until she left the wing.  
Then she laid down on her bed to pass the time.  
She couldn't wait until her appointment with the beautiful psychologist.

Franky laid down, her hands support her head, onto her bed. Her mind kept returning back to Bridget, how her smile, kind words. Afraid to let her mind wander too much, she fell asleep, not realizing how tired she was. She knew Boomer or Liz would wake her. Franky felt her eyelids grow so heavy. As if weights tugged them down. She gave in to catnap.


	3. Chapter 3

Franky had waited for what seemed like forever. Time passed slow in prison. She finally had her next appointment with Dr. Westfall.  
Franky thought Bridget was so beautiful and caring. She sat on her bunk, a visual image in her head. How Dr. Westfall had asked her to call her Bridget.  
How her gentle touch, a rub on the back, a gentle placed hand on her arm. It was comforting. She carefully held in her hands a small cake she had made. It was wrapped in paper towels. Wrapped so kindly as if it were tissue paper.

Franky heard the metal doors of the umit, her breath caught. She delicately made sure the tiny cake was wrapped well, a perfect square. She placed it into the pocket of her tracksuit.

Officer Jackson's voice called for her. 

Unable to contain her excitement, she flew out of her cell, a huge grin on her face.

'Doyle, appointment with the Dr. Westfall.' Officer Jackson's friendly voice followed a smile.

'Yes Sir!' Franky bit her lip to try and conceal her excitement.

The walk down the hallways seemed to stretch on. Franky never remembered it taking so long. It was her nerves. How could she fall so hard? She questioned herself. And for the prison psychiatrist. Bridget seemed to really care about her. This new feeling was something Franky was unused to, yet she loved it.

Officer Jackson tapped on the door, opening it after Bridget gave permission.

He smiled after a greeting and walked off.

Franky felt her legs weak yet at the same time she was thrilled to see the doctor.

She bounded into the office, and hastily sat on the couch, her hands cupping her present for the pretty psychologist. Eyes wife, Franky bit her lip and waited as she gazed up and down at the professional woman closing the door in front of her.

Their eyes met and Franky felt as if she could just stare into Bridget's eyes forever and get lost there. It was a feeling that she was not used to, yet could get used to it.

Bridget broke into a wide grin, her light eyes gleaming.

'How have the past few days treated you?'

Franky's jaw fell open a tad and she took in the smartly dressed psychologist, her perfectly tailered suit, right down to her high heels.

Cupping the present in her hands, she held them up at as offering, while Bridget took a seat next to her. Only inches away, on the couch, her legs crossed, heels pointing towards Franky.

'I made this for you!' Franky felt her mouth go dry and lost words. She could stare into Bridget's eyes all day.

Bridget gasped, her eyes shone with love, one hand placed upon her heart, the other reached for Franky's that held the gift.

'Franky! How sweet of you to think of me!' Bridget slowly unwrapped the delicately wrapped square and gasped.

Franky watched and waited, holding her breath and Bridget's eyes light up as she unwrapped a tiny square of cake. A square so small, as to fit in her palm, yet decorated with various candies on top of vanilla cake layers that had a homemade chocolate filling.

'Oh Franky!' gasped Bridget, 'This is so kind of you, thank you'. 

Gently placing the cake in the side, 'Can i hug you?'

'Yes, please do!'

Hugging Bridget felt so good to Franky, she felt loved and felt at home. She wondered if Bridget felt the same way. Their hug seemed to last for minutes.

Bashfully Franky added, 'Made it for ya in the kitchen then used some commissary snacks to decorate it for you.'

Bridget fixed them hot cuppa tea, returning next to Franky on the couch.

Franky held her cuppa, unable to take her eyes off Bridget's mouth as she bit into the cake, eyes closed, savoring. Franky could not stop thinking what it would be like to kiss her.

Glancing up, Bridget felt Franky's eyes on her and she offered a bite out to the younger woman.

She felt Franky's lips, so soft against her fingers, take the morsel into her mouth.

Opening her eyes, met Bridget's own. Franky could only see love and kindness and even the nervousness of butterflies. Her eyes kept wandering towards Bridget's mouth. A small bit of chocolate of the slightest on the upper edge of her lip.

Heart beating at a frantic pace, Franky knew she must act.

'May i just-' reaching a hand up as if to wipe Bridget's lip, she instead cupped her face, her lips planted on Bridget's own. So tenderly she tried to kiss off the smudge of chocolate, plush lips meeting.

Bridget gasped into their kiss, and Franky felt the soft pressing of her lips kissing back.

Feeling hesitation in ending the kiss, Bridget was confused, yet had no doubt her feelings for the brunette.

'I think i got it' Franky's voice shook with emotion, her eyes locked on Bridget's.

I'm.. I-' Bridget stammered out.

Franky leaned in and kissed her again, her hand wrapped around Bridget's hair, she felt the psychologist's lips explore her own. At first hesitant, then with need.

Bridget tenderly pulled away, with a small gasp. 'Franky, let's talk about this.'

Franky's heart beat double time. She grasped Bridget's hand, placing it over her feverishly beating heart.

Looking at the younger woman, eyes searching. Bridget only saw raw emotion. Love, fear, lust. Franky almost looked as if she were to cry.

Bridget gave her a knowing look. Taking the brunette's hand, she moved it to her own chest, over her heart. Franky smiled, realising her heart was beating fast as well.

'Do you feel this too?' she stared up loving at the psychologist.

'Yes. I do.' Bridget's eyes melted Franky's heart. She could just melt into Bridget.

The psychologist paused, Franky's hand clasped over her heart, her hand resting a top.

'Gidge I've not- i don't, erm i don't feel like this for other's.'

'Feel like what?' Bridget prompted, her eyes remaining heartfelt and warm. Inviting the younger woman to talk.

'I just really want y-you. I feel as if an emptiness inside me is filled when i am with you.' Franky practically did a puppy dog pout.

Bridget caved in at the honesty of the adorable brunette beside her.

Franky moved in closer, her free arm wanting to wrap around Bridget. Wrap around so tightly, that she would never have to let go.

Bridget lifted Franky's other hand from her chest, kissed it. Then she enfolded her in a hug. A hug that was so tight. She did not want to let go.

Franky's arms encircled Bridget, one buried around her hair, the other snug around her waist, as if she could pull the older woman inside of her.

Franky wanted Bridget so badly, she could not touch her enough. 

Glancing at the door, the lock latched, Bridget looked back at Franky.

Franky pulled her on top of her, wanting to feel her body warm against her own. Both stretched as close as could be in the couch.

'You have really got inside my head, Gidge.'

Bridget smiled at the nickname, holding her tightly.

'Franky, how am i different than your other girlfriends?' She had to know the answer.

Gazing deep into Bridget's soft eyes, Franky saw concern. To see concern in the eyes of the woman she couldn't stop thinking about. The woman who made her fret and fantasize. That Bridget would feel concern hurt.

'I want to stay like this, with you in my arms. Forever. I want to crawl inside your heart and stay there.' Franky's voice was sure, and coming from her heart. 'I want to make love to you. These girls here- i don't feel anything. They help pass the time. Your different, Gidge. If i could i-i erm'

Bridget saw Franky getting choked up, a tear rolled down silent, of her left eye.

Placing her lips against the tear, she gently took in the salt. 'Shh, baby. It's okay'

Bridget brushed her lips against Franky's. The love was overpowering. In a good sense. She needed the younger woman to know she was loved and felt the same.

Franky's arms wrapped around Bridget's neck, her faced buried into her hair.

Bridget held her so tightly, for dear life she held onto Franky. Finally, both understanding that they had to let go. At least for the moment.

'Franky, please keep this in confidence.'

'You got it, Gidge!'

Bridget rolled her eyes at the nickname, yet she did so with kindness. That way Franky would not take offense. Besides, she thought it cute the younger brunette gave her a personal nickname.

'Thank you for the cake, Franky. It meant a lot to me that you thought of me.'

'It was nothing, Gidge.'

'It waS something. I really enjoyed it with you. I do want to let you know that you have my love and caring. It is not necessary to bring me gifts. You should enjoy them.'

Gazing deeply into Franky's eyes, Bridget added 'You are my gift, Franky. All i want is you here next to me.'

Franky grinned and cuddled up to Bridget.

'One day you'll be a free woman, and then you can make me a gift. How does that sound?'

'That sounds great!' Franky was elated.


End file.
